Daddy's Little Girl
by XCasually.ObsessedX
Summary: Sakura has always been daddy's little girl for a daddy from hell. One day she does something that pisses him off so much that he does something very drastic...very bad at summeries and I am truely sorry for it...LeeSaku
1. Daddy NO!

**Sigh...I do not own Naruto...why do you think I'm writing stories on fanfic? If I owned Naruto this would be completely useless...Gosh!**

**Oh and in this story everyone is seventeen...except Lee's team cuz they're older but yeah...so they're eighteen. Oh and I don't know if Sakura actually has siblings...but in this she does ok???

* * *

**

Sakura's POV 

_I had always been Daddy's little girl. He had always loved me the most and everyone in the family knew it. He said I was the prettiest out of his children. He showed his love in strange ways though. Most dads hug and kiss their kids. My dad...touched me. Sometimes I would be scared to go to sleep at night because he might come in. I spent al lot of nights sleeping with my brothers and sisters. My father wanted me to stay with him forever so he had all these rules about me dating. He got so pissed when he found out that I was on a team with two guys that he actually punched me like it was my fault! I had to tell everyone that my older brother punched me and that I'd be ok. Ever since then my father always hit us whenever we did anything wrong. Like one time when I was thirteen I was home ten minutes after my curfew and he punched me so hard that we found out later that he broke one of my ribs. We never made the same mistake twice. My dad made sure of that._

_You'd think that one of us would say something about it to someone but we never did. If he ever found out that we'd done that he might actually kill one of us. Besides, our dad is cool._

_I always did what my father told me to, but one night I didn't, and that's all it took. One night. I knew what I was doing and I knew what would happen to me, but I went right along and did it anyway. I knew I would get hit...but I never thought he'd do what he did...I never imagined he would go that far...

* * *

_

Normal POV 

The day had been like any other, or so it would seem. The weather forecast said it would be sunny, but it was cold, cloudy and windy. (A/N: You might not think that the weather has anything to do with anything but it does...) Sakura would go out and train, come home and eat lunch, go back to training and when it got dark out she would go back home. As Sakura was getting ready to go out to train, she packed an extra set of clothes in her bag, and ran out of her house as fast as she could. She didn't want to get caught. That night she had a date. A major no-no in her house. She knew it would be too risky to try to get ready at home so she brought all the things she needed to get ready in her bag and told her dad that she was going to Ino's for dinner, so he wouldn't suspect anything when she didn't go home that night.

"Everything will be fine," she assured herself "He'll never find out. I mean...who's going to tell him?"

After a hard day of training, Sakura quickly ran to Ino's house to change, and met her date. She was having such a good time that she forgot all about her curfew.

Being the worried father that he is, Sakura's dad got worried when she did not come back home by 10:00. He called up Ino's house to tell her to come home and why she didn't come home when she was supposed to.

_**At Ino's house...**_

_RIIIIIIIIING!_

"I'll get it!" said Ino getting up from her magazine and pausing her iPod for the first time in four hours.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Oh hi Mr. Haruno."

"..."

"No Sakura isn't here."

"..."

"What do you mean she told you she was coming to my house? She told me she had a date tonight."

"..."

"Ok...bye?"

And without even knowing it, Ino just ruined Sakura's life.

* * *

When Sakura got home that night she was surprised to see her dad waiting at the door.

"Oh h hey dad. What are you doing up this late?" Sakura asked nervously. She knew what would happen to her.

Her dad asked her where she was, why she wasn't home.

'_What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?'_ she thought.

"I'm sorry I'm home so late dad. Ino and I were sitting up in her room talking and you know how time flies."

He told her he talked to Ino. She said that Sakura wasn't over there.

"She did?" said Sakura. She was beginning to sweat. Not only will she be in trouble for staying out late, but now she'll be in trouble for lying. "You see there's a logical explanation..."

Her dad didn't believe her. With every lie she told, he was getting angrier and angirer. Finally he just came right out and hit her. Sakura was expecting it but she was surprised by how hard he hit her. He knocked her down onto her back from the force of the punch. Her cheek was stinging.

He told her that he knew where she was that night.

"...You do?"

It was then that Sakura noticed the suitcase next to the door. Her suitcase.

"What's the suitcase for?" she asked. She didn't have to though. She already knew what was going on.

He started pushing her towards the door.

'_Oh my God. He's throwing me out.'_

"Dad? Are you throwing me out? I'm only seventeen! I can't survive on my own. Daddy please!"

He kept pushing her towards the door. She tried fighting back, but she only got punched.

'_Oh my God. He really IS throwing me out!'_

He pushed her out of the house, and threw the suitcase out to her. He finally won. Sakura was in tears. As much as her dad hit her, she still loved him. She didn't want to be all alone. A torrent of tears came from her eyes and the rain that had threatened the entire day finally fell, hitting the ground simultaneously with the young girl's tears.

"WHHYYYYYYYY???" she screamed to the sky. "Why does God have to be so cruel? Why?" she said, tears blocking her vision and clogging her nose. "Why?"

She sat there for hours, thinking, hoping, and praying that her father might open the door and welcome her back inside, but her never did. Once his mind was made up that was it. There was no changing it. It had always been that way.

Finally, she faced reality and realized that she was never going to be let in. She wanted to cry, but she had no tears left. She knew she couldn't stay on her front porch, so she started jumping through the dark trees in the pouring rain on what was probably the worst night of her life.

Finally she found a branch that was sturdy, so using her suitcase as a pillow, she lied down and fell asleep. Not even five minutes later, she woke up. She heard something rustle the leaves and although it was dark, she was able to recognize the person sitting next to her. never in her life had she been so happy to see spandex.

"Sakura...Sakura is that you?"

"...Yeah...hi Lee."

"What are you doing up here? Why is your head bleeding and why do you have all of these bruises?"

"...It's a long story."

"Well...I've got time."

* * *

**Ok...hoped you liked it...R+R!!!!! Tell me what you liked, didn't like and what I need to change...ok...BYE!!!**


	2. Home sweet home

**I still do not own Naruto...sigh**

**I don't know if Lee even has a mom...or a sister...but in this he does... sue me if you don't like it...

* * *

**

Sakura and Lee sat in that tree for hours, talking and getting to know each other. By the time the sun came up, they were both asleep, with Lee's arms wrapped around Sakura, almost as if to protect her.

"Hey Sakura. You want to stay at my house for awhile?" said Lee groggily after the two woke up. "I mean I'm sure my mom would let you stay after she knows what happened."

"...Ok Lee." Sakura said still half asleep.

"Good. Let's go home."

_**At Lee's house...**_

Sakura waited outside Lee's house anxiously listening to the conversation inside.

"Uh Mom...can I ask you a question?" Lee asked nervously.

"..."

"It'll only take a second."

"..."

"Well um...this girl that I know...she was thrown out of her house and I was wondering if she could stay with us for awhile."

"..."

"No. She didn't do anything wrong."

"..."

"No she is not a troublemaker."

"..."

"You really want to know why she got kicked out?"

"..."

"Her dad loved her so much...her just showed in it a really creepy way. he molested her mom. He never wanted her to leave so he wouldn't let her date. She got kicked out because her dad found out and beat her up until she left."

"..."

"I'm telling the truth! She's covered in bruises."

"..."

"Why do I care? I care...well...you see..."

'It's because I like her' Lee thought. 'Actually...I love her. I can't stand watching her get hurt and I would do anything to protect her. That's why I want her to stay.'

"I just don't want to see her getting beat up anymore than she is. She's my friend."

"..."

"So she can stay?"

"..."

"Thank you Mom I love you so much!!!"

Lee walked outside to tell Sakura the good news.

"Sakura you can stay you can stay!!"

"Really? Oh thank you Lee!" she said walking over to him and embracing him. "Thank you."

'Oh my God!' thought Sakura 'Why am I hugging Lee? Do I...do I like him? No I can't...I can't like Lee...he's...Lee!'

After a couple of minutes they let goof each other and walked into the house.

A couple of hours later, Lee and his mom went out. They asked Sakura if she wanted to come, but she politely refused.

"Thanks but no thanks," she said "But I think I'll just stay here and think about all that's happened."

"Ok," replied Lee. "That's understandable. We'll be back around 10. If you need anything just cal my cell phone and I'll be home in a matter of minutes."

"Ok...thanks Lee. Bye."

"Bye Sakura."

* * *

After they left, Sakura decided that the best way to unwind and think was to take a bubble bath. She used to take them all the time but once her dad started touching her she stopped. She was too scared.

She turned the faucet on and water slowly came out, gradually becoming warmer the longer it was running. She added in some bubble bath, and stirred it around with her fingers so that within minutes, the ordinary water had become a sea of bubbles. Bubbles that smelled like eucalyptus! She grabbed a towel and, making sure that the door was locked first, she undressed. She looked at her clothes.

'Damn. They're all bloody and ripped. I'll wash then later and them sew them back together...hell I might as well just buy new clothes.' she thought.

She slowly slid into the tub, making sure that none of the water overflowed and fell onto the floor. Once she was all the way in, she closed her eyes and thought about the past few hours.

_**A few hours ago...**_

"_Ok, that's your room." Lee said, pointing to a room at the end of the hall. _

_Sakura slowly walked down the hall admiring all the pictures of Lee as a kid hanging on the walls. In most of the pictures, his mom was hugging him or doing other embarrassing things that parents do. Half way down the hall, Sakura began to silently cry as she realized she never had that. Noticing the stream of tears going down the girl's cheek, Lee's mom asked her if she was ok._

"_I'm fine," Sakura answered. "You really love Lee don't you? I mean...in all these pictures you're always hugging and..."_

_She couldn't talk anymore. The tears were flowing so fast that is was making it hard to breathe. Lee's mom knew what was wrong and embraced Sakura with love that only a mother could have. She quietly whispered into Sakura's ear that it wasn't her fault that her dad never hugged her or showed any affection for her, or her fault that her did any of the things he did. She didn't do anything wrong. She was her new mother and she loved her._

_Sakura absorbed these words. Lee's mother, in the two hours that she knew Sakura, just said the one thing she didn't hear from her father in 17 years. _

"_Thank you," Sakura quietly whispered back as she wiped the tears from her eyes._

_Sakura let go of Lee's mother and continued her walk down the hall._

_When she got to her new room, she noticed that even though it was small, it was cozy. It was painted a light shade of yellow, with big cherry blossoms on one of the walls. There were two dressers, one long one and one tall one. Above the long dresser there was a mirror. There was also a small closet._

_She noticed all of this, but what she noticed most was the bed. Like everything else in the room, it was small, but it had light pink sheets with little cherry blossoms all over it. They were the exact one's she had at her old home. There was a small pillow on the bed with the name Sakura embroidered on it._

"_Hey Lee!" she called out, startled by the sudden loudness. "Can you come here for a sec?"_

"_Sure!" he screamed back. Within a few minutes he was walking through the door. "What's up?"_

"_...Who's Sakura?"_

"_Oh..." he said, his voice suddenly taking on a very melancholy tone. "Sakura was my older sister. She was 12 years older than me. She died on a ninja mission when I was four. That's why I want to be such a good ninja. I promised her that I would be."_

"_Oh...I'm so sorry." she replied.

* * *

_

As she was finishing up the conversation in her mind, she heard the door open and people come into the house.

"Sakura! We're home!"

She climbed out of the tub, put on a towel, and silently said to herself, "Yeah...I think I'm home too."

* * *

**Ok...hope you liked it! R+R!!!**


End file.
